A Lion King Alphabet
by TheLionESS-232
Summary: I will be going through the alphabet, one chapter for each letter on Kovu/Kiara romance. KOVARA. Some will be very angsty, but some will be quite light-hearted. Rating is extremely safe, probably anyone could read it.
1. A: Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lion King _or any of it's characters.**

**Okay, I thought of this idea because I was having a writers block on what to write for my other story, _A Prince and a Princess: The Next Generation. _So I thought of this. Some of these will be very short, and some longer. I put it in the categories Angst/Romance because though some of these will be very light-hearted and even humorous, but some (Like this chapter) will be very angsty. This one is pretty angsty but don't worry I'll try to make the next one more light-hearted. I am still a very new author though, so please excuse my newness.  
**

**

* * *

**

**A: Angel**

_Angel._

She was an _angel.  
_

And yet, what was he?

This question bothered him every day. Haunted him.

What _was _he?

Certainly not an angel.

And yet, she loved him.

Didn't she?

He was pretty sure she did.

He knew he loved her.

But what did he do to deserve her?

Nothing.

And that was why he couldn't sleep, why his nightmares haunted him, teased him.

They knew his weakness, and so did he.

_Kovu doesn't _have_ weaknesses_, he'D told himself. While he was still controlled by _her._

_Zira._

His _mother.  
_

But,_ was she_ even his mother anymore?

He didn't know the answer to that.

He didn't know the answer to much, anymore.

All he knew was that he loved her.

And that he now had a weakness, and that his nightmares knew this, too.

He had something he had to protect now.

He had never been scared of anything. Not really. He was a mindless drone. He really didn't care if he died or not. He never worried, because he had nothing_ to_ worry about. Nothing of much value.

What did he have of value?

Nothing.

So what was there to protect?

_Nothing._

He cared about _nothing_, except _avenging Scar_. But even then, he didn't really care about that. He just thought he did. The lies of his mother rang in his ears, corrupting him. And eventually deceiving him as his own.

But now he ran from the shadows, the darkness that chased him and haunted his nights with the memories, of what he had done, and of what he didn't deserve.

Yet somehow, even though the darkness deep inside him battled with the light, he knew that she loved him, and he loved her.

And that that was all that mattered.

* * *

**Very angsty and cheesy, I know, but hey I tried! Please tell me how often you think I should update; I don't want to lose people but I want to leave enough time for reviews to accumulate before I put the next chapter up each time. Speaking of that, PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make me update faster, so the more you review the faster I update! If I get very few reviews, it'll kinda be like _well almost no one's reading so what's the point updating?_ So REVIEW! Hehe thanks ;). Oh and also, in said review, would you maybe give some B suggestions for the next chapter? I've thought of a few, but suggestions are always appreciated!  
**


	2. B: Buffalo

**Okay, everyone please note right now that not all of these little letter chapters are from the same "Universe", you could say. Some of them will be some time after TLK2: Simba's Pride, and some will be right after. Some they may already have cubs in, and some they may not. Some that they do have cubs in, will be different cubs (eg. Some they may have just a son named Kioda, some two kids, ect.) So don't get confused, just remember they're not all in the same story, okay? In my head, Kovu and Kiara have two kids, a boy Kota and a girl Tama. But in order to make this chapter work, I changed that and created a new son, just for this chapter ;). This one is also much longer-don't get used to it. They won't be super short, but they aren't all gonn abe this long.**

**And thanks to my only reviewer MadAboutStories! :) **

* * *

B: Buffalo

Kiara's ears pricked up, her immediately jumping to her feet as she heard Kioda's squalls.

"Kioda," she breathed, racing down Pride Rock's long sloping exit. She barely heard her paws on the ground as she practically flew to the source of her cub's cries-the Watering Hole.

Kioda's black rimmed ears flattened against his head, emerald green eyes widened with pure fear. Shrinking back against the rock he was pinned to, he frantically glanced to his sides for any kind of an exit.

The three buffalo closed in, slowly, as though cruelly trying to lengthen his fear. Buffalo were _known _for trampling young cubs, even if they _were_ the royal heir. To make matters worse, these seemed to be missing a few screws.

A sudden glint of bravery flashing through his eyes, he stepped forward a bit, anger masking the fear in his eyes slightly.

Puffing out his chest and what he had of a mane, he let out the loudest roar he could muster.

The buffalo stepped closer, ignoring his small squeak, as though it had only been a small field mouse having a disagreement with another mouse on whose piece of fruit it was.

Kioda squinted his eyes, pretending to be unfazed—although he clearly was. Opening his jowls yet again, he let out a slightly louder roar. This one was loud enough to equal that of a large rat.

Trying one last time, he opened his mouth as far as possible and started to let out a third roar. This one was loud enough to hear all the way back at Pride Rock, however.

And sounded strangely like a lionesses's roar.

Kiara leapt forwards, landing on top of the larger buffalo's back. A rodeo-like struggle ensued, and Kioda could only stand frozen as he watched his mother battle the large beast.

_Why _had he had to sneak out while she was sleeping?

Kiara fought with all she had, although even though she only showed confidence and determination, dark thoughts crept into the deep recesses of her mind. _It takes at least three lionesses to take down an average buffalo, but two? And there's only one of me..._ They whispered to her.

Letting out a cry of fury, she again leaped up onto the larger buffalo's back, even though he shook her around like a ragdoll.

Sparing a precious second to check on her cub, she saw that the other, smaller buffalo was closing in on Kioda. She pounced onto the ground near her son, before leaping again upon the side of the other buffalo's back.

He shook her around, and though she held on as hard as she could his horn caught her, throwing her off and hurling her the the air. She landed ten feet away, smashing her head on the flat rocks.

Still barely conscious, she let out a long, low whimper. "No... Kioda... Kovu..." She rasped, the last words coming out as barely a whisper. Her head fell to the ground, eyes watering, and her vision blurred, as she watched the two buffalo closing in on her only son, the heir to the throne.

Then suddenly, he was there. He roared louder than she had ever heard him roar before, and with a look of pure fury, he lunged forwards towards the first buffalo. He lashed out with his claws, ducking the swoop of the buffalo's horns.

Wipping his paw out, he cut a nasty gash on the animal's leg, before ducking again as a hoof came for him and rolling to his right. He immediately was back up, and after another lunge he landed on the side of the buffalo, biting his neck as he did so.

After a long struggle, he brought the best to the ground finally, panting. He turned to the second monster, snarling. Kioda shrank against the tall rock, cowering under it as though trying to make himself disappear. Kovu bared his fangs, forcing the buffalo back.

"Leave... now!"

The buffalo lowered its head, lowed, and turned to gallop off into the distance. Kovu stood vigilant, not daring to move until it had vanished from his sight.

Panting, he returned to his son and wife, nuzzling his son quickly before racing over to his mate.

"Kiara," he breathed, worry eminent in his emerald orbs. He searched her sleeping face for any signs of consciousness... of life. Her eyes slowly pricked open.

Seeing Kovu with a worried, puffy-eyed Kioda next to him, she sighed, as though a great weight had been lifted off her chest.

"Kovu!"

She tried to stand up, shaking slightly, and pitching forwards into Kovu, getting a mouthful of mane.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, I'm here..."

"Kovu... I-I tried to stop them, but there were too many, and I wasn't strong enough an-and..."

"Hey, it's fine. You did everything you could. You yourself know that a single lioness could never take down buffalo, let alone two!"

He smirked.

"I might need to watch out, you're getting better at hunting..."

Kiara put on a playful frown. "That's right! Looks like the student has become the master."

Kovu raised his eyebrows. "Did I say that? Who killed the buffalo, little miss Princess?"

She rolled her eyes. She hated it when Kovu called her that! She grinned devilishly. "You'd better watch out, Exile..."

"Oh, please, what could you do to me?"

Kiara went on to list things she could pull on him. Kioda stood there in between them, obviously bored with it all, his eyes flicking back and forth between them as though watching a ping-pong match as they continued to banter. He was getting pretty sick of it.

"Are we _ever _going home?"

Kovu and Kiara stopped suddenly, jumping at the sound of their son's voice.

They were silent for a minute or so, before Kiara and Kovu locked eyes, both grinning evilly. Kioda didn't like where this was going.

"Oh?" Kovu started, "You'd rather us go home and discuss what happened today with you?" He arched his eyebrows, pretending to look stern but there was a gleam Kiara had seen so many times in the corner of his eye.

Kioda's face whitened.

"D-Dad, I'm sorry! Dad, I didn't—I don't know what I was doing—I should have stayed home, like Mom said-"

He and Kiara broke into peals of giggles, and Kioda stood there, confused and worried.

Catching their breath, they finally stood up, sides heaving. Kioda lunged at the chance to get out of his eminent groundation.

"Hahaha.. so, uh, Dad... are we going home now? Ev-everything's good now, right?" His eyes were bright, hoping that his mom and dad would crack another joke and that they would just go home.

Again Kiara and Kovu looked at each other, nodded as though they read each others minds, and looked back to their son.

Grinning, Kovu gave him the answer; "Not on your life, Buster."

* * *

**For the record, I absolutely _despise _this chapter. I had a serious case of writer's block though, and this was all I could think of *Sighs*. Plus I only got one review, so... talk about no motivation! Same thing with this chapter; if you want an update, review! Not only will I update faster, but I'll have way more motivation and will do it _better _so that you won't lose the loss of your other eye, because you already lost the use of one of them with this atrocious chapter. Sorry about this, I better go call my lawyer now**—**I'm gonna need a good one so that I don't get sued for blinding people ^_^.**


	3. C: Constellatations and Conversations

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King or any of it's characters.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy and haven't been inspired by anything to write another chapter (that was good enough to put on here). Thank you to all my loyal reviewers! Remember what I said about each one taking place in a different "universe", though. Just like I said in the Author's Note of chapter two. Go read that if you want to know wht I'm talking about, if you don't want to be confused by this chapter.**

And without further ado, chapter three.

* * *

**Chapter three: Constellations and Conversations**

The hadn't done this in a while. This was a special spot; it was THEIR spot. Just like how Simba and Nala had had their jungle. It felt so good to relax, just kick back and do what they both enjoyed to do so much, together. With Simba's recent death and Kovu's stepping up to the crown, both Kovu and Kiara had been running around like scared rabbits. Kovu smiled as he looked up into the sky, seeing his constellation. _"It looks like two lions killing each other for a scrap of meat!"_

Kiara looked at him, and seemed to read his mind. "And look, there's my bunny..."__

"I love you so much, Kiara..." he whispered, leaning over and nuzzling her cheek.

"Me too... but about you," she corrected her self with a wink. "Hey Kovu, I have to tell you something... well, never mind. It feels good to just relax, and do our special thing. Especially since we've been so busy lately..."

"Yeah..." He licked her forehead affectionately. His mood seemed to change, however, and he heaved a loud, frustrated sigh.

Kiara looked worried. "What's wrong, Kovu?"

"I just... I don't know if I'm _ready _to be king... I don't have Simba here to teach me, or help me, and I feel like I'm way out of my league."

"Kovu... I'm scared too." she whispered. "But I'm here for you, and I know that together, we can get through this. You'll make a great king."

He smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Kiara. I sure hope you're right."

She returned the smile. "I know I am. Plus, we've got my dad to help us still..." she said, her gaze trailing once again up to the sky.

Kovu smiled once again. "We need to make a rule that we come out here and do this at least once a month. Just relax in our special spot and look at the stars."

Kiara nodded, a gleam shining in her eyes. "We'll make Zazu babysit, then."

Kovu's eyes bulged out. "What. Did. You. Say."

Kiara laughed. "Remember when I told you I had something to tell you?" He nodded quickly. She smiled, before continuing. "That was it."

* * *

**Ahaha I had fun with this chapter xD. Please review! If you want an update that is... ;). *Picture ransom note here***

Nah just joking, but reviews would be nice and would help it to be updated faster... they inspire me :).


	4. D: Dandelions

***Phew* I apologize for the extreme mega-shortness of this chapter, but this idea just suddenly came to me and I couldn't just throw it away - especially when I've had such absolutely awful writer's block lately. So, I hope you enjoy :).**

* * *

**D: Dandelions**

Kovu dropped the tangle of dandelions at her feet. He smiled shyly up at her, even though his forehead still wore it's same arrogantly raised eyebrow that seemed to never droop.

Kiara's face brightened, and she seemed to light up in happy surprise as her golden pelt shone light the hot, African sunshine. "Kovu... they're beautiful! How did you know my favorite flowers were dandelions?"

The question was rhetorical, obviously, but Kovu replied anyway. "You'd deny it if I told you," he meowed darkly, grinning.

She didn't seem to hear him, and she purred and buried her face in his mane. "Thank you, Sweetie," purred Kiara, with her amber eyes half closed as she rested her head on his shoulder. He smirked, again, in his same, annoying, arrogant little smile that he always did, and that always annoyed her.

"You're welcome, Dear," he replied.

An odd look appeared on her face, and she pulled back slowly. "How _did _you know they were my favorites..? I don't remember ever telling you..." she began slowly, studying his face. Her brow was furrowed as she stared deep into his eyes, as though searching for the answer to her out-loud wonder.

Kovu grinned. "You talk in your sleep," he laughed.

* * *

**There it is, chapter "D" :). I have no idea if dandelions even grow there, and I don't know if they'd be Kiara's favorite, either - but, considering I needed a "D" chapter idea, AND they're called dandeLIONS, I figured it'd work ;).**


End file.
